


5/30/2019

by Evelyn_eve



Category: Myself; Yourself
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_eve/pseuds/Evelyn_eve





	5/30/2019

那个久远的，不好的梦还是常常出现在眼前

 

还在上小学的我

 

狭小的餐厅， 一面冲着厨房的窗子，一面冲着大门

 

剩下两面都是墙，黑漆漆的

 

光只从另外两个通路进来

 

把餐厅照的不那么暗了

 

桌子上是一大盘子鲅鱼水饺， 我一点都不想吃

 

但是还是害怕的硬咽下去了

 

因为妈妈会打

 

 

 

小小的我，瑟缩着

 

现在的我呢？

 

我活的好吗？

 

我自由吗？

 

我快乐吗？

 

 

不，

 

我只是一团糟

 

 

痴心妄想着有人能做我，“生命中的一缕阳光”

 

都是痴心妄想呀

 

别人脚步匆匆，不会为一株草停留的

 

 

今天就到这里

 

 

 

 


End file.
